


Understanding

by silvertrails



Series: Fourth Age and Beyond [11]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Orodreth comes out of the Halls and Gil-galad sees him for the first time since his father sent him to the Havens of Sirion.I go by HoME 12 on this: Angrod is Orodreth's father, and Orodreth is Gil-galad's father.





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luin77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luin77/gifts).



**Understanding  
** By CC  
October, 2018 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

I go for Home 12 canon, so Gil-galad is Odrodreth’s son, and Angrod’s grandson. According to such canon, Angrod (Angaráto) married Eldalótë. Their son, Orodreth (Artaresto) married Gil-galad’s mother (Melirië is my name for her), and their children were Rodnor (Gil-galad) and Finduilas. 

This quadruple drabble is for Luin, who wanted The Silmarillion and HoME, and Gil-galad. Sorry for the long wait, but Gil-galad wasn’t speaking to me, and my other muses took the chance to have their say. (g) I hope you like this! =)

* * *

The time had come to see his father again. Orodreth was out of the Halls, living with Ereinion’s mother and sister in Tol Eressëa. Both Melirië and Finduilas felt more comfortable among the Elves born in Ennorath, though now that Orodreth was out of the Halls they might return to Tirion. Ereinion had tried to stay in Tirion, and wait for his father to come to Arafinwë’s Court, but Erestor had all but taken him to Noldorë, the small city and port the Noldor had built on the eastern shore so they need not cross paths with the Teleri.

Eldalótë and Angaráto had been there already, and so had Gildor. His parents had come out of the Halls too, and for now they had also settled in Avallónë. Gildor lived in Tirion with Lindir, but traveled through Aman often enough. Once a wanderer, always a wanderer, and Lindir was also used to that life. 

“Rodnor!”

Ereinion smiled. “Finduilas, did Mother send you to make sure I did not turn back?”

She smiled and kissed his cheek. “Why would she do that?”

“Yes, why would Mother do that? I wonder.”

Finduilas pulled one of his braids playfully. “Father is waiting for you, brother. Try to be patient with him?”

Ereinion stopped walking. “Is he not well?”

“He is well enough, but he knows you still resent him for sending you to the Havens.”

“I don’t. Not really.”

“He saved your life, brother.”

“But you and Mother… I am sorry, sister. I promised Grandmother that I would listen to what Father has to say.”

“Why not simply embrace him, and tell him you are happy to see him again? He has suffered in the Halls, more than Uncle Inglor. Please, Rodnor, just wait for him to speak about those days?”

When Ereinion stayed silent, Finduilas urged him to continue walking. Soon they arrived at their parents’ house, and Orodreth came out to meet them. Merilië was with him. All it took for Ereinion to understand was a look at his father’s eyes. They were haunted, and there were lines of pain on his face. Did the Halls were not enough to heal their hurts? 

No, the nightmares still tormented Ereinion, and it had to be worse for his father.

“My son, come to my arms,” Orodreth said, and Ereinion did just that, feeling the last of the anger leave him at last.


End file.
